


Timestamp-December 25, 2026

by TheWrongWriter



Series: 2017!Verse Reboot [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongWriter/pseuds/TheWrongWriter
Summary: A fluffy little holiday timestamp featuring our boys and their kids.





	Timestamp-December 25, 2026

MJ ran down the hall to her dads’ room singing “Jingle Bells” at the top of her voice. This was going to be her favorite Christmas EVER. Not because she was expecting cool toys or clothes or any of that, but because it’s the first year SHE bought presents for her family. Her Papa had handed her a crisp $100 dollar bill and let her friend Kevin take to the store in town to buy everyone gifts.

When everyone had settled around the tree, MJ started handing gifts (her gifts) to everyone and made them open them before anything else. Grandma Mary got a brand new purse with a little kitten charm hanging from the clasp on front. Uncle Gabe got a starter magic kit, because he was always trying to show her magic tricks but she always figured them out. Uncle Sam got a copy of her favorite book, Shel Silverstein’s Where The Sidewalk Ends, with her favorite poems bookmarked for him to read to her later. Bobby got a bag of marbles, because she once heard her Uncle Gabe ask him if he lost his.

She took a lot of time picking out presents for her dads. Her Daddy flushed bright pink when he opened up his box, which had a pair of Batman boxer shorts, a matching undershirt, a cape, and a mask. Papa laughed at it, then turned pink too when he saw he got the same thing, but he would be Robin instead of Batman. Because Daddy was Batman, and Papa was his sidekick.

Everyone loved their gifts from MJ and told her how much they loved her and how thoughtful she was. She beamed with pride, but then dove back under the tree. She pulled out a small box and handed it to Kevin, who looked at her with confusion.

“I didn’t see you get this,” he told her, unwrapping the box.

MJ gave a little shrug and replied, “I got it from the Santa Shop at school. I didn’t know what to get you, ‘cause I only see you once in a while.”

Kevin discarded the paper and opened the box, finding a chain with a small half-heart attached to it that said 'Best' on it.

"See?" MJ told him, pulling a necklace out from under her nightgown and showing him. It was the other half of the heart on a chain of her own. "Yours says 'Best' and mine says 'Friend'. That way you'll know you're my best friend, even when you're not here."

Kevin smiled at MJ and kissed her on the cheek, and she threw her little arms around his neck. "You're the best angel, Kevin," she told him.

Dean and Cas looked at each other, knowing smiles on their faces. Pretty soon their little girl would grow up and fall in love with her best friend.


End file.
